How Carrington Saved the Monarchy
How Carrington Saved the Monarchy is a historical book written by David Spade in cooperation with Martin Van Holt and Gion Viatger, before his death. The book was released on 7 January 2013. Introduction "The monarchy in Brunant has become oppressive, extravagant and a complete innecessety in this age, considering our Citizen Brothers are living in the poor, labouring in factories and toiling in the fields while the fat man sits on his throne putting to spend our hard-earned money. This institution will begone by the turn of the century and the people will fete me for having done so and freed them." These were the words of James Carrington, from a letter in 1790, explaining to close aide David Brownlay on his views and intentions with the monarchy. 120 years later, the monarchy is still around and popular as ever. How is it that a man so committed to ridding the country of the king was unable to do so? The Poor Monarch When Carrington came to power in 1784, the monarchy was at it's height and at its most grandeur. Since the start of the 18th century, they had been spending uncontrollably and had gone through a war that left the country ruinously in debt, yet did little to offset that. It has been agreed that if Carrington had not invaded then the effects of the French revolution and public anguish would have led to a revolt around 1798-1800 to depose the King. But, Carrington did invade and his reforms set about causing a chain of events to lead to the opposite. In Autumn 1788, he signed an order limiting the finances and expenditures of the family Van Draak and greatly curbed the King's influence on public spending in 1790. For a few years the family lived well off but by 1794 were having to sell possessions, valuables and property to augment their basic budget. The average Brunanter was then aware of the financial restraints of the family and many believed their king was living in poverty. At the same time many monarchist perpetuated the image of Carrington living the good life at the expense of the King, and especially for Dutch Brunanters was something of concern. The people's revolt goes the other way In the late 1790s, Carrington's aides and confidants were rather sure that a popular uprising would take place in the coming years against the monarchy and he would be able to replace it completely with a republican government. Finally in 1800 a revolt did came, but in the other directions. Royalists led a coup against Carrington after peasant uprisings against his regime, and most Brunanters stood behind it. When the coup failed, the King was ordered to be excecuted; he escaped under the regime's noses (became a hero) and Carrington quickly began repressing dissent and discontentment with brute force. After this the monarchy became seen as defenders of the people, and new King Ambroos anti-Carrington past made him ever so popular amongst the lower classes. Category:Books